


Warped

by EvilLuz_Lumity



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fear, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLuz_Lumity/pseuds/EvilLuz_Lumity
Summary: This is an Au of mine where Luz noceda is in the boiling Isles when a spell causes a warp to pop up and an alternate Luz pops into the Boiling Isles.But with a different perspective on magic and people what will Luz do?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Dialog

Luz Noceda was well known in the Boiling Isles with all her adventures and well of course when she fought the Emperor himself.

Luz Noceda has been in the Boiling Isles for 5 years now, she's 19 years old and even if she and Eda are still searching for a portal to the human world, she feels like she's home.

A hand squeezing Luz's shoulder causes her to be freed of the trance she was in, she turned to find Amity holding a worried expression.

Luz realized she was walking passed the path they needed to turn on and this caused Amity to stop the Latina from wandering off to who knows where.

"Oops, I guess my mind went a little blank" Luz says has she rubs her head and smiles shyly, Amity smiles and giggles "Dork" Luz smiled and pulled Amity in by the waist making Amity blush.

"But I'm your dork" Luz whispered making Amity squeak and cover her face by hiding in Luz's chest, Luz laughed at the reaction "A-Amity we've been dating for 3 years and you still can't handle my flirting?"

Amity grumbled has her pointed ears go flat to her head "S-Shut up.." Luz smiles and kisses Amity's forhead "Okay mi amor, shall we continue on our adventure?" Amity rolls her eyes "We're just going to the knee to practice"

Luz shrugged "Still an adventure" Luz grabs Amity's hand making the girl squeeze Luz's hand, they ran off toward the knee.

* * *

**~At the Knee~**

Amity watched has Luz did advanced Light spells while also doing plant spells while Amity's Abominations try to catch the girl of guard.

Amity was impressed by Luz's magic, Luz had gotten stronger since the whole Emperor Belos fight and Eda tried to learn the glyphs, and she was doing great until Luz taught Eda the fire glyph.

Let's just say Hooty is still mad about the fire that hit him in his face. Amity looked up when Luz destroyed the last Abomination with a thorns.

Amity clapped her hands catching Luz's attention "bravo, you've gotten stronger both in spell casting and body wise" Luz smirked mischievously "Mittens, are you checking out my body while I practice?" Amity flushed red and shouted "N-NO" 

Luz shook her head sighing knowing Amity gets flustered easily makes it fun to bug, Amity pouted crossing her arms and looking down into the snow.

Then Luz perked up remembering that the knee has strong magic in the air could help her try this new spell, Luz turned to Amity who was still pouting.

"Amity" Amity looked over to Luz who was smiling her beautiful grin that just made Amity melt.

Luz walked over and knelt in front of Amity "Can you help me with a new spell I wanna try?" Luz asked making Amity raise a brow in question "what's the spell?" Luz shrugged "You know..to..to try to contact my Mami.. " Amity frowned knowing Luz still missed her mother made Amity's heart reach out for her girlfriend.

"Oh..Luz..of course I'll help you, We will find a way to get to you mom" Luz smiled but it wasn't her full smile and Amity knew it was due to her being upset.

"Thanks Ami, Now I just need you to get me a big stick so I can draw the glyph in the snow" Amity nodded and got up from the rock she was sitting on and made her way over to some trees.

Luz waited for Amity to return with a stick, Luz thanked Amity while she grabbed the stick "Luz, you've tried this spell already haven't you?" Amity asked in a bit of concern.

"Well...no but what's the worse that can happen?" Luz smiled when Amity gave Luz a deadpan look knowing Luz this could end badly.

Amity watched has Luz began to draw the glyph it was medium size not too large but not to small, Amity watch Luz's concentrated face and noticed Luz's tongue sticking out.

Amity giggled, Luz turned and smiled before turning back and finishing the gylph.

Luz threw the stick away and clapped her hands together when she looked down at the completed glyph "Okay, Amity you ready?" Amity looked worried but shrugged "I'm here to save your behind if need be" 

Luz laughed and wiped a tear away from her eye, she turned back to the glyph and knelt down "Alrighty, on three...One..Two..Three!" Luz slapped her hand down on the glyph causing it to glow a light blue.

Luz raised a brow "Uh..the spell said its suppose to turn purple..Weird?" Amity looked to Luz like she was crazy, Amity pulled Luz by her arm behind a rock when the spell started to grow.

Luz's eyes grew wide when a large circle popped out of her glyph and started to cause winds to shoot out toward the girls, Luz dropped to her butt beside Amity who was panicking "LUZ WHAT SPELL WAS THAT?!" Luz in question smiled shyly "It was suppose to be a communication one but I think I did it wrong.." 

Amity slapped her forhead and groaned in frustration, both girls heard the winds due to how strong they were that was until..

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHH....OOF!"** Amity tensed up as well Luz since neither of them talked, they heard the wind clear away has the spell ended.

Amity and Luz turned to each another with worry on both their faces, Luz was the first to peek out from behind the rock.

"Eep!" Luz fell down back beside Amity who was now really worried "Luz?, what did you see?!" Luz gulped and tried to form a sentence.

"Uh..Um..I..I think..uh.." Amity sighed and decided to look for herself, she stood and peeked out from behind the rock to see someone lying on the ground where the spell was casted.

Amity fell back down beside Luz with the same expression has Luz's "A-Are..they dead?" Luz asked in worry making Amity scoff "I don't think so.." Amity said.

Both girls agreed to go and check on them, Luz how ever grabbed the stick she had used for the spell and held it out toward the motionless body.

"H-Hey?..you alive?" Luz asked has she poked the body, the person in the snow groaned "Oh thank God they are alive" Luz spoke placing a hand on her heart.

Amity narrowed her eyes on the clothen they wore, they seemed familiar "Luz.." Amity whispered making Luz turn to Amity who looked shocked "What is it Ami?"

Amity pointed to the sweater the girl wore, then back to the one in the snow "Luz, they have the same clothen" Luz looked down at her sweater then to the persons.

"Shit.." Luz dropped the stick and ran over, Amity followed, Luz knelt down and was shocked to say the least when she noticed a girl about her age, same color of skin with scars all around the girls skin.

Amity frowned "She seems to be unconscious" Luz nodded and slowly removed the hood from the girls head, Immediately both Amity and Luz gasped.

This girl before them was Luz..the Luz that was awake looked up to Amity who was looking back at her "We need Eda.." Luz said.

Amity nodded in agreement "but Luz..um how are we going to get this..Luz..down the mountain" Amity asked seeming worried and afraid of the person on the ground.

"I'll carry them..just..arhgg" Luz scratched her head in frustration not knowing how she fucked up the spell this back that now there's a double of her.

Luz bent down and picked up the unconscious self and followed after Amity down the mountain and toward the owl house where they hope they can get help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER

**~At The Owl House~**

Amity and Luz had just made it to the forest clearing when the girl in Luz's arms groaned her eyes started to flutter open.

When the girls vision was finally cleared, she noticed she's being carried by..herself?

Amity noticed the girl was awake and stopped making Luz raise a brow, Amity pointed to the girl and when Luz looked down the two locked eyes.

The Luz from this universe had hazel brown eyes that shined in the sun, but the Luz that came through the spell had one hazel eye and one light grey where she seems to be blind in her left eye.

"Hi, um..s-sorry about..you know taking you..here?" Luz said though the girl in her arms just stared back, Amity and Luz looked at each another before Amity walked over and placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

Amity felt the girl tense up and quickly turn to Amity with a fearful expression, that was when Amity saw the girls eyes "Hey..what happened to your eye?" 

Amity and Luz was pushed back by the girl, Amity falling on her butt while Luz remained standing the girl was breathing heavily and looking all around her.

"W-where..w-w-who are you!?" Luz and Amity looked up at the girl who seemed to be in defensive position "Hey no need to be afraid, I am Luz Noceda and this is Amity Blight welcome to the Boiling Isles, but I guess you already knew that" 

Luz's smile faded when she noticed the other girl looked so lost "Have you..have you never been to the Boiling Isles?" Luz asked making Amity raise a brow at the other girl.

The other girl seemed uptight, defensive, afraid and jumpy..while Luz is carefree, always welcoming and outgoing.

Amity stood up from the ground and noticed how when she took a step forward the girl tensed and narrowed her eyes at the two "S-Stay B-Back!" 

Amity and Luz at that moment felt the ground shake and they knew who was about to appear at the very wrong time.

"HOOT HOOT" The girl raised a brow and slowly turned her back to Amity and Luz, when she locked eyes with Hooty she screamed.

Amity and Luz were both surprised when the girl ran behind Amity and hid from Hooty " _ **HEY LUZ, AMITY WHO'S THE SECOND LUZ HOOT HOOT!"**_ Luz giggled and shook her head "Not now Hooty, is Eda home?" 

Hotty hummed and nodded " _ **Yuppers she is HOOT, now can I play with my new friend?"**_ Amity felt the girl clutch harder to her when she heard that "No Hooty get lost your scaring her!" Amity shouted while she covered the girl.

Hooty pouted but left before Amity got physical, Luz sighed while looking back toward Amity to find herself well other universe self hugging Amity with near tears in her eyes.

"t-t-thank..y-you..t-thank..y-ou" the girl whispered to Amity who was frozen and really confused on why she was thanking her "Uh.. your welcome?" 

Amity and Luz both were kinda starting to worry on how this girl was treated back in her realm, Amity sighed while she tried to walk while the other Luz wouldn't let go of her.

Amity heard giggles up ahead and she narrowed her eyes in on her girlfriend who was laughing "Got something to say?" Amity asked making Luz clap her mouth shut and looked forward again "thought so.." 

Luz and Amity finally made it to the front door of the Owl house, Amity could hear the girl wow at the houses design and how it looked like one of the fair tale books.

Luz opened the door and shouted "EDDDDDAAAA" Amity and the girl came in and shut the door, Luz left the living room to go look for Eda while Amity stayed with the girl.

Amity turned and noticed the girl looking around at jars full of stuff and was poking things, that was till she heard the girl squeal in fear and shake her legs.

Amity looked closely and found kind latched on to the girls legs "L-L-LUZ...S-S-TOP S-SHAK-ING ME!" Amity rushed over and placed a hand on the girls shoulder "Hey..hey it's okay this is King his very nice" 

King let go when the girl stopped shaking her leg, King growled and pointed at the girl "What the heck Luz!...wait..you look different..new haircut?" Amity deadpanned.

"Alright Alright Luz what's got you pushing me into my own livi-" Amity and other Luz turned to Eda noticing the confused look on her face.

"Ing..room.., Kid what did you do now?!" Eda shouted looking back to Luz who rubbed the back of her neck, Amity noticed the girl point at Eda with a shaky finger, stuttering.

Amity and everyone else looked at her "Y-Your..that..that.." Eda hummed "Uh..nice to meet you?" Amity didn't have time to react when the girl took off running and screaming toward the back door.

That was until a big slam came from the kitchen, Amity and everyone else looked in the kitchen to notice Lilith had opened the back door and hit the girl in the face..knocking her out cold.

Eda smacked her forhead and groaned "Great..now I have two kids to deal with.." Luz and Amity deadpanned "Eda, why did she react like that to you?" Amity asked.

Eda shrugged "beats me, I only ever met Luz in this realm when she chased Owlbert" Luz thought for a minute "Well, this Luz seemed to be surprised at the Boiling Isles like she's never been there" 

Eda hummed "eh we'll ask her later for now carry her to the couch" they all heard a clearing throat, Eda turned and noticed Lilith still standing at the back door "Oh hi Lily" "Sister..why are there two hum-Luz's now!?" 

Eda shrugged making Lilith groan in frustration at the lack of care.


	3. Chapter 3

Amity and Luz left to go to the market place while Lilith and Eda stayed behind with the other Luz who had a nice bruise on her forhead from the door.

Lilith cleared her throat catching Eda's attention "Edalyn..you still have not tell me why there is a second Luz lying on the couch?" 

Edalyn smirked "Well Lily my Luz decided to practice magic with your apprentice and now *pop* second Luz" Lilith's eyes twitch in aggravation.

Lilith was about to shout at Eda for being ridiculous when a groan was heard, they both turned to notice the girl was sitting up rubbing her head.

"Ugh...w-what..happened.." Eda snorted "My sister here knocked you on your ass is what happened" Eda notice the girl tense up again and slowly turn her head to Eda.

"Kid..don't freak out" Eda spoke softly not wanting another accident to happen since it seems this girl has enough scars.

Lilith leaned forward out of the air chair she was sat in "So, you are Luz Noceda of an Alternative Universe?" Luz nodded.

Eda groaned "Alright this Luz and Luz situation is getting ridiculous, you are going to be called Lus with a S if that's okay" Lus seemed to think of it before nodding.

"Okay Lus if that is solved, mind telling my sister and I what's with all the scars and why are you all jumpy?" Lilith asked with worry in place.

Lus froze and stared off into a corner until Eda snapped her fingers making the girl jump out of her trance "U-Uh..n-no..not ready.." 

Both women nodded to the girl "Okay, well I should apologize for the door in the face it was not my intention" Lilith frowned.

Lus shrugged "Not the worse I've felt" Eda frowned "what does that mean kiddo" Lus simply shrugged and went quiet and closed off again.

Lilith turned to Eda and nodded, Eda understood that Lilith wished to talk to Lus alone, Eda sighed and stood up she noticed how Lus tensed up.

Eda frowned and left the room, Lilith waited till Eda was out before getting up and sitting on the couch with Lus who stared at the floor.

"Lus,you need to release whatever is hurting you..I am here if you wish" Lilith said while looking at the floor, she didn't expect arms to wrap around her.

Lilith looked over to Lus who was shaking and had tears running down her face "P-Please..don't..ma-make me go back.." Lilith frowned "go back where Lus?" Lilith asked while she wrapped one arm around Lus.

Lus looked down at the floor the shaking increased "M-My..Home.." Lus spoke in whisper, Lilith raised a brow "Your universal home in the boiling Isles?" Lus shook her head "N-No..H-Human..world.." 

Lilith grabbed Lus chin gently and made her look up at her "What did they do to you.." Lus bottom lip shivered and she finally let it all out.

She hugged Lilith and screamed against her chest in what seemed to be frustration "Shh..Your safe now" Eda peeked in from the kitchen and Lilith nodded saying that she'd fill her in later.

Lus cried for what felt like hours..which were a few minutes, Lilith held the girl while she was still shaking.

Lilith grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around the girl and smiled "I'll go make you some hot chocolate, I know that our Luz loves that" Lus smiled shyly and nodded.

Lilith walked over to the kitchen where she found Eda deep in thought mumbling to herself, Lilith raised a brow "What seems to brother you sister?" 

Eda looked at Lilith and pointed toward the living room "She wasn't afraid of you, but..when she first saw me.." Eda trailed off making Lilith worried.

"Edalyn she is just scared and lost" Eds shook her head "No, this kid is hiding something and it's something big" 

Lilith sighed "Eda, please the child is hurting and just needs to be left till she's ready" Eda thought for a moment "So..she's staying here then?" 

Lilith turned and peeked in the living room seeing Lus hasn't moved an inch "If..if that is okay sister, she..she doesn't want to go back" Eda rose a brow "But..the kid realizes she can't stay here right?" 

Lilith hummed "no, but for now let's keep it that way, I feel she's been mentally and physically abused" Eda narrowed her eyes "How do you know?" 

Lilith crossed her arms while she waited for the water to heat up "Well, for starters the child jumps at any movement and not just that but her arms are littered with scars..not to mention her one eye" 

Eda nodded "Yeah..I saw..Hey you know she kinda looks like us now!" Lilith deadpanned "Edalyn..that is not something to be happy about" 

Eda hummed "yes..but!, it is something to relate to you know the kid and I could prob-" " **EHHHHHH"** both woman jumped and turned to see what was happening in the living room.

Lus was crunched in the corner of the living room blanket still wrapped around her, while King stood on the couch "Nyeh?"

Eda frowned "King what did you do?" King turned and growled "Nothing the king of demons just jumped on the couch and she ran off!?" 

Lilith walked up to Lus who was shaking and hyperventilating "Lus..Lus breath in for 4 out for 8" 

Lus wrapped Lilith into a hug again, Lilith knelt down and wrapped the child into her side they both sat under the blanket.

"Edalyn, can you grab her hot chocolate from the kitchen please.." Lilith noticed Edalyn frowning but she nodded and made her way over to the kitchen.

"s-s-sorry.." Lilith turned her gaze down to Lus who looked terrified "Lus, you have nothing to be sorry about" Lus shook her head "n-n-no..w-we were..t-taught to..be..behave.." 

Lilith frowned at that "Lus, listen to me" Lilith waited until Lus looked up to her eyes "You will not be treated like you were back in your home..your safe with us"

* * *

The front door opened and Amity and Luz came inside the house, both girls stopped when they saw Lilith on the couch reading with one hand while the other rested on Lus.

Amity smiled "Someone looks maternal" Lilith looked over to them and closed her book, both Luz and Amity could tell she was about to tell them something.

"Both of you need to know, Lus here is-" "Lus?" Amity and Luz asked making Lilith sigh "Eda's idea" Luz and Amity nodded slowly.

Amity frowned when Lus whimpered in her sleep tightening the blanket around them, Lilith rubbed Lus back and shushed her "Both of you have school correct?" Luz raised a brow "Yeah" 

Lilith smiled "I need you two to take Lus with you and show her the Boiling Isles is a safe place for them" Amity looked confused "Why, I thought we were sending her bac-" "we aren't" all three turned to Eda who was leaning on the wall.

Luz smiled "Does this mean I have a roommate!" Amity looked over to Luz with a deadpan expression making Luz shyly rub her neck "S-Sorry, two roommates?" 

Eda smirked at Blights jealousy "Yup, kid needs to sleep with someone incase she has a panic attack" Luz frowned "Did they have one?.." Eda and Lilith nodded "don't worry Luz, Lilith handled it" 

Luz and Amity turned to Lilith who was pulling the blanket up a little on Lus torso "Wait, so your telling me the witch that tried to throw me over the bridge doesn't scare Lus...but..Eda does?" Luz asked 

Lilith grimaced at the memorie while Eda shrugged "yup..I don't know why shes scared of me but..we also need to keep an eye on her when she's out and about" 

Both teens knew right away what eda meant "Belos.." Luz growled while she clenched her fist, Amity noticed and wrapped their hands together to calm Luz down.

"Luz if you and Amity could carry Lus upstairs to rest that would be greatly appreciated" Luz nodded when Amity was going to help she waved her off "Don't worry Ami, My nerd arms are no more" 

Luz picked up Lus with the blanket wrapped around her sleeping form, Amity rolled her eyes "Okay but I'm opening the door so you don't kick it open" Luz nodded and both teens went upstairs to put the girl to rest.

Eda hummed "you know..we have four kids now" Lilith raised a brow "Four don't you mean three?" Eda smirked "Amity, Luz, Lus and King" King from his resting spot jumped up "I AM NOT A CHILD!" he started his squeal of rage.

Lilith and Eda laughed while King growled and stomped away from the women, Luz came back down while Amity decided to stay in the room incase Lus needed someone.

This was going to change the Owl house forever 


End file.
